Funny TIME
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Super random fic. SPOILERS: The newest TIME. The Straw Hat Members decide on what role they are going to act.


**Dislcaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**(laughs) this story is one of those stories that pop out when you are doing something. This was one of them. But, this one has a warning.**

**WARNING: This has spoilers. This is the newest chibi TIME by Oda Eiichiro. If you haven't read 'Marchen TIME,' do not read this or I don't think you'll understand.**

**Out of all of the TIME series, I loved '仁義ないTIME' because the plot was cool and, of course, Zorocia looked very cool as a mafia. But now…(laughs to herself) I think I like 'Marchen TIME.'**

**Enjoy this random crack.**

Everyone received the news and quickly headed to the dining room where Sanji prepared a nice batch of sweets. Luffy was the first to enter and attacked the huge plate of cookies. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky entered after, pulling a seat and picked some of the sweets before sitting down. Robin, Nami, and Brooke came in last, the ladies sat next to each other and Sanji gave them a special plate with pastries decorated in soft colors and Brooke jumped into the men's side stealing some of their share.

The captain, with his mouth full like a squirrel in autumn, raised both of his hands up in the air with a sheet of paper held right between it. "Listen everyone!" he said in the clearest voice possible, "We got a new mission!"

"Wait," Chopper interrupted, "Zoro's not here yet!"

Sanji snapped, "It's his fault for not waking up. He'll get his part last."

"So," Nami asked, her hands under her chin, "What are we doing this time?"

Luffy glanced at the paper and read carefully, "This 'TIME', it's based on children fairytales. We have these acts: the three pigs, the wolf, Snow White, Snow White's mother, the witch, the goddess from the lake story, and the prince. After we pick our parts, we're gonna' dress and go through the chibi machine and start acting!"

Usopp snickered, "That's an interesting story…what will happen?"

"Just like all of the other TIMEs, we're just gonna' act like normally and let the story go on its own." Luffy suddenly raised his hand, "I want to be the prince-I'm gonna' be the King of Pirates, I should have this one!"

Franky shook his head, "I don't think you'll match" he took the script from Luffy and scanned at the list, "…you seem like a pig."

Sanji walked behind Luffy where a box full of costumes were and picked out three pairs of pig ears, pig noses, and hands. He swiftly placed the ears, nose, and the hoofs on Luffy and grinned, "Yeah, you should be a pig."

Nami held her laughter for Luffy looked surprisingly adorable with pig ears, "You should be the oldest one-y'know, the one who makes the house out of straw…get it!?"

Everyone nodded in agreement except Luffy. "-But I want the prince…"

Usopp waved his hands, "Give the prince role to someone else. You had so many cool roles: Ultraman, the don, the kid that wanted to go to Harvard…"

Luffy smiled, "I liked that one-Shanks was there."

Nami stole the script and picked one, "Then I'll be the queen. I like her personality."

Sanji's eyes formed into hearts, "You will look fascinating in a black dress Nami-swan!!!" He handed her the dress, "Try it on." Nami brought the dress up to her body and all of the crew members (except Sanji and Robin) thought in unison, yah…she fits for an evil queen.

The navigator pointed a finger at Chopper, "You should be the second eldest pig."

"Why?" Chopper asked, quite anxious to know the reason behind it.

"Oh, just because you're an animal." While Chopper had the depression lines on his head, she pointed a finger to Brooke, "You should be the last pig-the one who makes the house of bricks. You look intelligent…and you have an interesting say to make pig noises."

Brooke chuckled, "My, I do?" the musician paused for a second, "Excuse me" and everyone looked away when he farted.

Nami covered her nose and said, "See?" (In Japanese, the pigs say Buhi or Bu, not oink. The sound effects for farting is mostly Bu)

Franky butted in, "Hey! I wanted to be the youngest pig, that's not super."

Robin chuckled, "You should be the wolf that fixes houses. This doesn't need to be the same as the original story."

Brooke chuckled and placed the cup on his bony chin, "This is my first time on TIME. I cannot wait."

Sanji read down the list and a huge grin plasted on his face, "Robin-chwan, you should be Snow White and I will be your knight in shining armor! Oh, what a magnificent plot! The beautiful Robin Snow White is sleeping from a deadly poison and I the prince will kiss her to break the spell!"

Robin's hands took the script and carefully read the list, ignoring Sanji's long love plot, "-I would love to be the prince."

Sanji's jaw dropped, his internal heart shattered, "W-w-w-w-w-what!? B-but Robin-chwan…"

Usopp frowned, "That leaves the goddess, the witch, and Snow White. Y'know, I don't seem like a princess," and everyone agreed, "-….so…I'll be the witch."

Sanji glanced at the left over costumes in the box and back at the list, "What should I do?"

Luffy grinned and picked out a frilly gown with scales with many shades of blue, "You should be the one that wears this! You'll look great!"

Sanji glared at the captain, "I am not going to wear tha-"

Luffy sent Nami a sign and the navigator gave her best smiles, "Sanji-kun, you'll look great!"

The cook ripped the costume out of Luffy's hands and placed it on himself, "I'll be the goddess!!!"

All of the crew members stared at the last role on the sheet: Snow White. Everyone couldn't suppress their laughter.

Zoro, the princess!?

Robin read the Snow White's part, "Snow White has two costumes: the slightly tattered one and the dress with flowers on them," everyone started to laugh again.

Usopp coughed to force himself to stop laughing, "-so does this mean the princess is a cross between Snow White and Cinderella? That's why the witch is there?"

"I guess so."

Sanji smirked, "Let's go get a green wig. This is going to be hilarious!"

Everyone went to their dormitories and dressed up. On the boys' side, all participated in quietly taking Zoro's usual clothes off and applying the tattered dress and the long green wig.

Surpringly, with all of the muscle and manliness, in chibi form, Zoro looked good in a dress.

**THE END**

**This is how I'm imagining how Zoro got the part. He was probably sleeping and got the last part-poor him. But, really, he does look good in a dress…before he turned 'prettier'…he looked better in a tattered dress than after Usocchi Ba-san gave him a prettier dress with a carriage. Usocchi Ba-san does not have good sense of style.**

**There were some scenes where Zoro looked pretty in the floral dress, but…eh, the tattered dress made Zoro look cuter**


End file.
